simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
The Sims (seria)
right (potocznie w j. pol. znane jako Simsy) – seria gier, zaprojektowanych przez Willa Wrighta, wydawanych zaś przez Electronic Arts oraz Maxis (oprócz The Sims 3). Odniosła ona wielki sukces i stała się najlepiej sprzedającą się grą wszech czasów. 16 kwietnia 2008 roku sprzedano ponad 100 milionów egzemplarzy. Pierwsza gra należąca do serii – The Sims została wydana 29 stycznia 2000 r., w Polsce zaś 2 lutego. Wydane gry przeznaczone są na wiele platform, od komputerów osobistych, przez telefony komórkowe, po Wii. Początki: SimCity Will Wright z zespołu Maxis od lat pracuje nad przeróżnymi projektami gier, które początkowo w ogóle nie chciały się sprzedawać. Pierwszy wielki sukces osiągnął dopiero po stworzeniu gry opartej na projektowaniu własnego miasta – SimCity. Po poprawkach rozwinięto fabułę, według której gracz miał zostać burmistrzem tytułowego miasta, którym mógł kierować wedle swojego pomysłu. Po sukcesie pierwszego SimCity, Maxis rozpoczęła współpracę z firmą EA Games (Electronic Arts). The Sims wraz z dodatkami The Sims Tak samo jak w przypadku SimCity, również w The Sims Wright zaczął od innej formuły i chciał zrobić grę, w której gracz projektuje domyWedług mini gry przy instalacji The Sims 2 - O Simach wiem wszystko, pierwotna gra o projektowaniu domów miała mieć nazwę "Taktyczny symulator domowy". Dopiero później zdecydował się na fabułę, według której gracz zajmuje się życiem Simów zamieszkujących tytułowe miasto poprzedniej serii, a mianowicie SimCity. Gra stała się przełomem w całym świecie gier i zapoczątkowała produkowaną do tej pory serię. The Sims: Światowe życie Pierwszy dodatek do gry The Sims, wydany w sierpniu 2000 roku, dający do dyspozycji pięć okolic o takim samym wyglądzie. W dodatku wprowadzono również nowe postacie NPC, meble, tapety, podłogi, a także ubrania. The Sims: Balanga Drugi dodatek do gry The Sims, wydany 9 kwietna 2001 roku. W dodatku wprowadzono nowe meble, np. świecącą podłogę do tańca lub elektrycznego byka, na którym Simowie mogą rozwijać kondycję. Pojawiła się także możliwość zapraszania znajomych na imprezy wraz z możliwością wynajęcia stołu bufetowego. Wprowadzona została również opcja, w której nasz Sim może sprawić by zaproszeni na impezę goście przebrali się w stroje dyskotekowe. Rozszerzenie wprowadza wiele nowych elementów, m.in.: stroje, kufer, stół bufetowy, wazę do ponczu, wielką wieżę stereofoniczną, mega głośniki i wiele innych obiektów niezbędnych do stworzenia odpowiedniego nastroju do balangi. The Sims: Randka Trzeci dodatek do gry The Sims, wydany 29 listopada 2001 roku. Po raz pierwszy Simowie mogą odwiedzić Centrum. W Centrum można poznawać nowych Simów, kupować prezenty i chodzić do restauracji. Poza tym gra wprowadza ponad 125 nowych obiektów i 40 nowych interakcji między Simami. Nowe postacie NPC to kelnerki, kelnerzy, wiolonczeliści oraz Panna Stanisława. The Sims: Wakacje Czwarty dodatek do gry The Sims, wydany 17 kwietnia 2002 roku. Jak sama nazwa wskazuje, dodatek ten pozwala na wysyłanie Simów na wakacje. Simowie mogą teraz wyjechać na zimowisko, do leśniczówki lub na plażę. Pojawiają się nowe obiekty takie jak igloo, namiot czy leżaki. The Sims: Zwierzaki Piąty dodatek do gry The Sims, wydany 1 października 2002 roku. Rozszerzenie wprowadza (jak sama nazwa wskazuje) zwierzaki oraz nową okolicę, w której mieszkają rodzice Mortimera Ćwira, noszącą nazwę Starówka. Dodatek umożliwia także hodowanie warzyw. The Sims: Gwiazda Szósty dodatek do gry The Sims, wydany w maju 2003 roku. Rozszerzenie umożliwia naszym Simom stanie się gwiazdą kina, modelem bądź modelką lub piosenkarzem/piosenkarką. Pojawia się Dzielnica Show-Biznesu, w której można spotkać Simów wyglądających jak gwiazdy z realnego świata: Christina Aguilera, Tina Tremble, Andy Warhol, Jon Bon Jovi, Marylin Monroe, Sarah McLachlan i Avril Lavigne. The Sims: Abrakadabra Jest to siódmy i ostatni dodatek do gry The Sims, wydany w październiku 2003 roku. Podobno już podczas tworzenia tego dodatku, Electronic Arts i Maxis planowali wypuszczenie drugiej części gry The Sims. Rozszerzenie wprowadza do gry nową okolicę: Abrakadabrowo. W Abrakadabrowie możemy spotkać sprzedawców: Aptekarza Todda, Wampirzycę Wikę, Królową Wróżek oraz zaklinacza węży. Dodatek umożliwia Simom czarowanie. The Sims Online Gra została wydana w 2002 roku przez EA Games. Umożliwia ona granie razem z innymi, łącząc się przez internet. Oparta jest na poprzedniej grze z serii – The Sims. The Sims Online zostało jednak zdjęte z półek sklepowych w 2008 roku. The Sims 2 wraz z dodatkami, akcesoriami i nieoficjalnymi dodatkami The Sims 2 Will Wright kontynuując serię The Sims, zajął się tworzeniem wspomnień, grafiki trójwymiarowej, nowych grup wiekowych oraz tworzeniem narzędzi pozwalających na modyfikację otoczenia. Gra została wydana w 2004 roku. Ponadto pojawiła się w niej nowa rasa: Kosmita. Dostępne okolice: Miłowo, Dziwnowo i Werona. The Sims 2: Na Studiach Pierwszy dodatek do gry The Sims 2, wydany 11 marca 2005 roku. Umożliwia on pójście Simom na studia. Pojawiają się również cztery nowe kariery: artysta, showbiznes, badacz nauk przyrodniczych oraz kariera paranormalna. Nowa rasa: Zombie. Dostępne miasteczka uniwersyteckie: Uniwersytet Simowy, Nowa Politechnika i Akademia Klasyczna. The Sims 2: Nocne Życie Drugi dodatek do gry The Sims 2, na półki sklepowe trafił 13 września 2005 roku. Bazuje na dodatku "Randka" z pierwszej części gry. Po raz pierwszy Simowie mogą jeździć własnymi samochodami i chodzić na randki. Pojawia się również chemia pomiędzy Simami oraz nocne kluby. Rozszerzony został zasięg widoczności otoczenia. Nowa rasa: Wampir. Nowa okolica: Przedmieście. The Sims 2: Własny Biznes Trzeci dodatek do The Sims 2, dostępny od 14 marca 2006 roku. Dzięki temu rozszerzeniu, nasi Simowie mogą zostać właścicielami sklepu, zatrudniać pracowników oraz ich zwalniać. Wprowadzono wiele udoskonaleń, m.in. windy. Nowa rasa: Sługus. Nowa okolica: Lazurowa Promenada. The Sims 2: Zwierzaki Czwarty dodatek do gry The Sims 2, premiera miała miejsce 17 października 2006 roku. Tak samo jak w The Sims: Zwierzaki, rozszerzenie to umożliwia Simom adopcję lub stworzenie zwierzątka. Simowie mogą stać się właścicielami kotów, psów, wilków, świnek morskich, papug czy rybek. Psy i koty są traktowane jak członkowie rodziny i mogą mieć nawet własną pracę. Nowa rasa: Wilkołak. The Sims 2: Cztery Pory Roku Piąty dodatek do'' The Sims 2'', w sklepach od 2 marca 2007 roku. Do gry dodano pory roku. Pojawia się również szósta kategoria ubioru, a mianowicie okrycie wierzchnie. Nowa rasa: Simorośl. Nowa okolica: Kwitnące Wzgórza. The Sims 2: Podróże Szósty dodatek do gry The Sims 2, premiera miała miejsce 7 września 2007 roku. Rozszerzenie bazuje na dodatku "Wakacje" z pierwszej części gry. Wprowadzono trzy warianty wypoczynku: luksusowy apartament na rozległej tropikalnej wyspie, biwakowanie na szczycie dziewiczej góry oraz poznawanie kultury Dalekiego Wschodu. Nowa rasa: Wielka Stopa. Dostępne okolice wakacyjne: Wioska Takemizu, Trzy Jeziora oraz Wyspa Twikkii. The Sims 2: Czas wolny Siódmy dodatek do gry The Sims 2, wydany 29 lutego 2008 roku. W dodatku główny nacisk położono na czynności, które nasi Simowie wykonują w wolnym czasie. Simowie mogą teraz wybierać spośród wielu różnych zainteresowań, m.in.: sport, taniec, samochody, szukanie życia pozaziemskiego, lepienie garnków i wiele innych. Nowa rasa: Dżin. Nowe osiedle: Dolina Niezbędna. The Sims 2: Osiedlowe Życie Ósmy i ostatni dodatek do gry The Sims 2, w sklepach od 26 sierpnia 2008 roku. Simowie mają teraz dostęp do okolicznych atrakcji: placu zabaw, kawiarni, pokazów breakdance w parku. Rozszerzenie pozwala również na zetknięcie się z nowymi grupami społecznymi, do których Simowie mogą dołączyć. Pojawia się możliwość wprowadzenia Sima do mieszkania zamiast do domu. Nowa rasa: Czarownica. Nowa okolica: Jaskinia Pokrzyku. Akcesoria * Rozrywka Rodzinna (14 kwietnia 2006 roku); * Szyk i Elegancja (1 września 2006 roku); * Na Święta (10 listopada 2006 roku); * Impreza (9 kwietna 2007 roku); * Moda z H&M (8 czerwca 2007 roku); * Młodzieżowy Styl (9 listopada 2007 roku); * Kuchnia i Łazienka Wystrój Wnętrz (15 kwietnia 2008 roku); * IKEA Urządza Dom (24 czerwca 2008 roku); * Rezydencje i Ogrody (14 listopada 2008 roku). Nieoficjalne dodatki * Zima; * Lato; * Wielkanoc; * Halloween; * Hollywood; * Playboy; * Zestaw kibica; * Do szkoły; * Empik; * Valentine's Day. The Sims 3 wraz z dodatkami i akcesoriami The Sims 3 Trzecia część serii The Sims została wydana 5 czerwca 2009 roku. EA i Maxis nie współpracowały już przy tworzeniu The Sims 3. Gra niewiele różni się od swojej poprzedniczki The Sims 2, największe zmiany dotyczą grafiki. Zmieniły się głównie kształty głów, co niezbyt uszczęśliwiło większość graczy. Już w wersji podstawowej nasi Simowie mogą jeździć samochodami, myć zęby i być młodymi dorosłymi bez konieczności pójścia na studia. Dostępna okolica: Sunset Valley. The Sims 3: Wymarzone podróże Pierwszy dodatek do gry The Sims 3, trafił na półki sklepowe 20 listopada 2009 roku. Bazuje zarówno na dodatku "Wakacje" z jedynki, jak i na dodatku "Podróże" z drugiej części gry. Dzięki niemu mamy możliwość wysłania Simów w podróż do Champs Les Sim we Francji, Shang Simla w Chinach lub Al Simhara w Egipcie. Pojawia się nowa rasa Sima: Mumia. The Sims 3: Kariera Drugi dodatek do gry The Sims 3, na półki sklepowe trafił 4 czerwca 2010 roku. Pojawia się tutaj jedenaście nowych karier oraz jeden rozbudowany zawód lekarza. Podczas czasu w pracy, kontrolujemy sima. Nowa rasa Sima: SimBot. Nowa okolica: Twinbrook. The Sims 3: Po zmroku Trzeci dodatek do gry The Sims 3, na półki sklepowe trafił 29 października 2010 roku. Dodatek opiera się na rozszerzeniu "Randka" z jedynki oraz "Nocne Życie" z drugiej części gry. Pojawia się nowa okolica: Bridgeport, w której znajdują się głównie drapacze chmur. Simowe mają teraz możliwość zyskania popularności. Mogą zostać słynnym reżyserem lub gwiazdą kina prześladowaną przez paparazzi. W dodatku po raz kolejny pojawiają się Wampiry. The Sims 3: Pokolenia Czwarty dodatek do gry The Sims 3, na półki sklepowe trafił 1 czerwca 2011 roku. Rozszerzenie pozwala na pełniejsze przeżywanie życia Sima. Wydłużone o parę dni zostały grupy wiekowe dziecko i nastolatek. Pojawia się nowa rasa: Wymyślony Przyjaciel. The Sims 3: Zwierzaki Piąty dodatek do gry The Sims 3, na półki sklepowe trafił 2 listopada 2011 roku. Dodatek opiera się na poprzednich częściach ze zwierzakami, zarówno na jedynce jak i dwójce, z tym, że pojawiają się nowe zwierzęta: konie, jelenie, jednorożce, żółwie itp. Powraca również postać szopa znanego już z The Sims: Zwierzaki. Nowa okolica: Appaloosa Plains. The Sims 3: Zostań Gwiazdą Szósty dodatek do gry The Sims 3, na półki sklepowe trafił 8 marca 2012 roku. Bazuje na dodatku "Gwiazda" z pierwszej części gry. W rozszerzeniu znów pojawia się postać Dżina. Nowa okolica: Starlight Shores. The Sims 3: Nie z Tego Świata Siódmy dodatek do gry The Sims 3, na półki sklepowe trafił 6 września 2012 roku. Głównym motywem dodatku jest magia. Po raz kolejny pojawiają się: Czarownica, Wilkołak, Zombie, czy Wróżka. Postać Wampira natomiast została ulepszona. Nowa okolica: Moonlight Falls. The Sims 3: Cztery Pory Roku Ósmy dodatek do gry The Sims 3, na półki sklepowe trafił 15 listopada 2012 roku. Dodatek jest bardzo podobny do The Sims 2: Cztery Pory Roku. Pojawiają się nowe interakcje i tak jak w rozszerzeniu do dwójki wprowadzone zostały cztery pory roku, wiosna, lato, jesień, zima, w całości kontrolowane przez gracza. Znów powraca postać Kosmity. The Sims 3: Studenckie życie Dziewiąty dodatek do gry The Sims 3, dostępny od 7 marca 2013 roku. Podobnie jak w The Sims 2: Na Studiach motywem przewodnim są studia. Po raz kolejny pojawia się Simorośl. Nowa okolica: Uniwersytet Simowy. The Sims 3: Rajska Wyspa Dziesiąty i przedostatni dodatek do gry The Sims 3, do sklepów trafił 25 czerwca 2013 roku. Gra wprowadza możliwość przemieszczania się za pomocą łodzi, umiejętność nurkowania oraz hotele i kurorty, ale tym razem w formie biznesu prowadzonego przez naszego Sima. Nowa rasa: Syrena. The Sims 3 : Skok w Przyszłość Akcesoria do The Sims 3 * Nowoczesny Apartament (5 lutego 2010 roku); * Szybka Jazda (10 września 2010 roku); * Impreza w Plenerze (4 lutego 2011 roku); * Miejskie Życie (29 lipca 2011 roku); * Luksusowy Wypoczynek (27 stycznia 2012 roku); * Słodkie Niespodzianki Katy Perry (8 czerwca 2012 roku); * Diesel (13 lipca 2012 roku); * Szalone Lata 70., 80. i 90. (24 Stycznia 2013 roku); * Film (od 12 września 2013 roku). The Sims Średniowiecze Ta gra zupełnie różni się od całej serii. Zamiast wybrać otoczenie, trzeba je najpierw stworzyć, a żeby zacząć grać nasz Sim musi posiadać misję. Do gry został wydany dodatek o nazwie The Sims Średniowiecze: Piraci i Bogaci, dostępny od 2 września 2011 roku. Wprowadza on między innymi nowe misje, skarby, obiekty, stroje oraz tytułowych piratów. Kategoria:The Sims Kategoria:Seria The Sims